


I'll come over anyways

by sakuraxblossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Sad, still me trying to be the best personal iwa-chan i can to juli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxblossom/pseuds/sakuraxblossom
Summary: Oikawa's falling apart and needs someone to talk to. That someone is - and has always been - his Iwa-chan.Iwaizumi finds Oikawa's second letter and picks up a pen to start writing another one.[Part 4]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	I'll come over anyways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuliHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/gifts).



Japan; 10.23.XXXX

To Tooru,

I'm glad you got my letter, and you'll actually probably be getting this after I arrive because I've already scheduled a flight for October 21st and I'm already getting ready to leave. I'll stay for as long as you need, or as long as _I_ need. As long as I need is whenever you stop this bullshit, about you hurting the beautiful person I love.

And Tooru, baby, just because I may be busy doesn't mean that I can't make time for you. You aren't distracting me. I honestly could have thrown your letter away, but I _wanted_ to read it. You haven't distracted me since highschool, if anything you're making me worried that you're actually not distracting me anymore.

And yes. You were very foolish, and fucking selfish. Do you know how much I need you? Okay wait, now I'm being the selfish one. But it's true, I can't live without you. I don't even know how I've survived these past 3 years without you by my side all the time, making stupid jokes and being the petty, beautiful person you truly are. 

I'm sorry if you want me to stay in Japan, but I don't think either of us can go much longer.

I know you're an adult, and I know you live far away, and I know that you have other people who will care for you other than yourself. But I've always been there for you. At least, I try to. And I'm gonna keep that promise we made when we were kids and didn't know that the world would come to this. _I'll stick by your side forever, even when we're ghosts._

So I'm coming over, whether you want me still or not.

Because I need to prove to you that you ARE wanted still. That _I_ still want you. No, that I still _need_ you, Tooru.

The words in your head? They're fucking lies. You aren't worthless. You aren't a bother. You aren't ANYTHING that you just listed off. Because _I_ love you. I love you more than anyone or anything could ever. 

You're not alone. You've never been alone. What makes you, is the people around you. The people who actually love and care about you. Our old team - Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Yahaba, Kyoutani - , your new team, even the other idiots on the other teams like Hinata or Kageyama or Sugawara or literally people who you don't even know. And me. 

Your emptiness that you feel is because you forget about everyone who loves you. 

You forget that there are people who need you. Who look up to you. Who need your bright and charming smile in their lives. 

Distracting yourself isn't gonna fix this. Just because you can manage on your own, doesn't mean just barely scraping past life is enough. 

I'm very happy you could open up to someone who isn't me about your problems, even if I really just wanted to talk to you, to hear your voice talking to me about this. 

And I defiantly think you should go to therapy. Maybe when I'm there I could take you. 

I'm also glad that you actually sent the letter before I got there. Just remember that you can do your "weird venting rant"s to me whenever. I always want to know that you're okay, and if you're dealing with something, or even if you just wanna let me know what's happening in your life. Because I'll always be here. 

Anyways, I'm literally always worried about you. You're on my mind 24/7, even so much that sometimes I spend hours in the night thinking about you and if you're okay, then I end up not sleeping well that night and drifting off in class. Don't feel bad about that, it's my fault for not shutting my brain off at night. 

I love you too, my love, my life, my baby, my everything, my universe. You'll always be with me as well, whether we're galaxies apart or just seconds from each other's reach. And of course we'll bake milkbread. We'll also watch all the Godzilla movies because if you get to do what you want while I'm there then I'll force you to cuddle with me while we watch Godzilla because Godzilla is the best. 

I promise you I'm doing great, and I wish you the best of luck on your career. 

Love,

Your Iwa-chan.

_➾ letter: send_

\--- IRL ---

_Iwaizumi shuffles through Oikawa's mail._

_"Junk.. junk.. junk.. what the fuc-"_

_He starts laughing._

_It was the second letter he sent to Oikawa._

_"I sent this like a week ago! I'm already here!"_

**Author's Note:**

> to juli: just wanted to let you know that you are loved <3 thank you for letting me be your iwa-chan ily 
> 
> lol sorry this is WAY shorter than expected i didnt have much time might edit it later


End file.
